<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stupidity can cause regret by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735167">stupidity can cause regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, slight mention of r-nboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy wonders why tubbo sleeps in a weird position so he decided to ask</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stupidity can cause regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy had always wondered why his boyfriend slept in a fetal position, I mean, he doesn't think it's weird, he actually thinks it's the complete opposite, he finds it super adorable. Tubbo would have his lips slightly apart as he laid his head against Tommy's shoulder, sometimes his chest, with his knees wrapped up to his own chest and hands laying on top of a random place in Tommy's surface area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever it was time for the two to sleep, Tommy couldn't help but smile softly as the rest of his body melted as he watched Tubbo press up against Tommy's side, the light from the hallway would illuminate his face, his beautiful sleeping face that Tommy adored-so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy thought that he might as well shoot his shot and ask the question while the two were in the middle of their annual Wednesday-Disney-Movie-Marathon. The two got to pick a movie, each, every Wednesday and would cuddle up together as they watched them. Right now, the two had just started 'Up', suggested by Tommy, of course, after they had finished watching 'Aladin'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, bubs, I have a question.." Tommy tried his hardest to not say it as if it was a bad thing, but to his luck, it came out just the way he didn't want it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no..What did I do wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-" Tubbo had just started his rant before being cut off by Tommy reassuring him that he did nothing wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just wondering, why do you always sleep in a fetal position?" He paused the movie so Tubbo could talk, but as he looked away to see if the movie had paused, Tommy had just missed when Tubbo's lips became unlocked as he looked down at where the pair's feet hung off the couch with a sad look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Protection.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my dad never had enough money for me to have an actual bed, so I usually ended up just sleeping in a box." Tubbo lied as he brought his look back up to Tommy's slight smile, returning the blonde with a faked smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Schlatt?" Tommy asked and Tubbo nodded, to which, Tommy continued, "Bee, don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me. I know Schlatt had enough money to get you a bed, even if he didn't, Phil would let you two sleep at our house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo only responded with his shoulders tensing up, breathing coming to a speedrunning state, a slight sniffle leaving his nose, hands fidgeting with the end of his-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy's</span>
  </em>
  <span> hoodie, and his gaze meeting Tommy's socks once more. Tubbo was just practically asking for help due to his state without having the need to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gasped as he quickly wrapped his arms around Tubbo's frail body, bringing him to his lap and rubbing his back while letting out sweet nothings into his ears through slight "shhs".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's going to start beating you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You lied to him,</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> again</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punishment will be worse this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run while you still can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo listened to the sickening voice in his head who had comforted him, told him what was best to do, when no one else would. He had come to name the voice ‘Ranboo’. He flinched to Tommy's touch and jumped out of his lap, frantically looking for something to protect himself with. Finding nothing, Tubbo saw Tommy start to stand, his first reaction was to go find a corner and curl up to protect himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bubs, what's wrong? You can trust me, I'm not going to hurt you.." Tommy stated out as he squatted down next to the trembling, fetal-positioned brunette. Tommy could hardly hear the small boy repeatedly whisper some lines along:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Get it over with,'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's my fault,' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I lied, you can hit me,'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I won't go to Tommy next time, Schlatt, I promise..'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked in Tommy's mind, Schlatt. Schlatt had been beating him, that's why Tubbo always had a tear stained face or bruises on his body while only having a couple pairs of clothes. Some days, Tommy would find Tubbo running up to him and crying, Tommy never asked why because he was too scared that if he did, Tubbo would run away. This was most likely also the reason why Tubbo was hardly allowed to stay at their house for a sleepover or just a hang out, in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how Tommy regretted everything he didn't do. He could've stopped this such a long time ago if he just had a working, bright mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toby, I'm so sorry. So so sorry, I didn't realize what had been happening with you and Schlatt, I could've stopped it such a long time ago, but I didn't. I was ignorant, please just talk to me.." Tommy cried out as he had still yet touched Tubbo, worried it could set something off in the brunette, making him sob more would be a probability of the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He..He touched me.." Tubbo whispered through his sobs, but Tommy heard it. He heard it loud and clear, it was as if those three words were turned into water and added to his boiled-up-regret. Tommy didn't have the chance to say anything before the brunette had stopped sobbing and explained more,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Every night, he never stopped..It was something new, everyday. One time, he did it for the whole day, remember that day I missed school? I woke up that day, naked, tied up. It was so brutual and gross, he would slow down just so he wouldn't.." Tommy didn't allow him to finish, though, instead Tommy didn't hesitate to hug Tubbo with all of his boiled-up-regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will promise you that you will never, ever, end up being raped like that ever again. I will stay by your side for enternity, if I have to, that's how much I love you. I hate myself knowing that if I just put it together, you would have never had to go through that. Just please, it would make me feel so happy if you could at least not hate me anymore and trust me.." Tommy ranted on and on, each word making Tubbo a slight tad happier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate you, bug, I have always loved you and trusted you." Tubbo said, now returning the hug as he let the new found sobbing boy cry out into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, it's also better that you didn't do anything, if you did, who know's what Schlatt would've done if he figured out. I mean, he's broken out of jail before, it's a good thing that alcohol finally killed him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's sobs had finally come to a hault as he layed in Tubbo's arm, just appreciating that the one he loves will forever be safe with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bubs, I don't want you to have a posture like mine, we should probably head to bed.." Tommy sleepily slurred out to which Tubbo gave him a 'mm' of agreement. Tommy laughed and carefully brought the two up, Tubbo being in a bridal position in Tommy's arms as the taller brought him to their shared room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you.." Tubbo slurred out before returning to his fetal position on Tommy's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much, bee.." Tommy smiled as he let his hands fall into the brunette's hair to play with it as he eventually lulled into a deep sleep with the smaller.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>